Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly, to various embodiments for reducing unwanted motion of passengers and goods in moving vehicles, such as an automated driverless motor vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Vehicles of every kind, size, energy consumption, and more currently driven or so called “driverless vehicles” are prevalent in every aspect of today's society, as people are more mobile today than likely at any time in recorded history. Attendant with the proliferation of vehicles have been certain negative impacts associated with being an occupant in a moving object. One of these negative impacts is motion sickness, where an individual feels negative health effects, such as nausea, dizziness, loss of alertness, and other health and well-being impacts from the effects of the vehicle's motion.
As the complexity of areas traveled by vehicles increases (such as an increased number of other vehicles and obstacles on the road to avoid), as well as the advent of driverless vehicles, where control of the vehicle is turned over to a computer driven source, the health issues relating to motion sickness will continue to increase.